Things we have never done
by NicoleKennedy92
Summary: A random little Marauders/Lily story, involving an awekward conversation with Dumbledore, four bottles of Firewhiskey and a very boared Lily. Rateing for one line.Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to J.K. Rowling!


**A/N: this is a random little story i thoght up at like eleven thirty pm and wrote in like three hours after starting it four times and getting half way through and deciding it didn't sound right so yer hope you like it.**

* * *

The entire seventh year Gryffindor student body sat in there common room, there was no reason for the party what so ever but The Marauders, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, had just felt like throwing a seventh year only bash they had donned normal outside of school clothes and snuck down the hidden corridor that led to honeydukes cellar and gone through and bought as much food, and butterbeer (and five bottles of fire whiskey for them after the croud died down), (they had transfigured them selves into older men) as they thought would be needed, and dragged it back to Gryffindor tower.

Peter and Remus had gone up to the boys dorm and told all the seventh years that they had a year meeting then and James and Sirius had done the same with the girls dorms, much to the girls disgust, this had all disappeared when they all got down to the common room to see what the boy's had done, most of the girls were clad in there Pajamas, and a lot of the boys were only wearing shirts and there boxers, not that the girls minded. Half an hour later they were all sitting in a circle on the floor, they had pushed all the chairs out the way seeming, as there weren't enough for everybody, they sat there for ages just drinking butterbeer eating, candy and cakes and a lot of other delicious foods that were available in Hogsmeade. James sat with the other Marauders and his girlfriend Lily Evans; they had been together for almost six months, and were very happy about it.

By the time midnight came around most of the seventh years had gone to bed, and just the Marauders and Lily were left, "I have an idea" the Marauders all looked at her, "why don't we play things I've never done, it's this drinking game muggles play one person says something they have never done and you pass the bottle round and if you haven't done it either you take a drink, you continue around the circle until everyone has had a go of saying something you hadn't done then you start again, you do this till you either pass out or run outta booze" they all decided that this was a good game and that they should start with Lily since it was her game, "ok, I have never…" she thought for a moment then giggled, "kissed Sirius," she took a swig from the bottle they had handed her then she passed it to James who took a swig and passed it to Peter who passed it to Remus without taking a swig and then Remus passed it to Sirius without taking a swig and Sirius passed it back to Lily, Both James and Lily cracked up laughing.

"Ok it was a dare, Prongs dared me to kiss both of them," Sirius smirked. She passed the bottle to James.

"Ok, I have never painted my nails," he took a swig then passed the bottle to Peter who passed it ashamedly to Remus without taking a swig they all laughed at him as the other two boys took a swig, Lily passed it on without taking a swig but she was a girl so it didn't matter, they handed the bottle to Peter this time, he thought for a moment.

"I have never made out in a classroom," he took a swig and passed it to Remus who took a swig and handed it to Sirius, the biggest player in the school, who surprisingly took a swig.

"What I prefer broom cupboards much cozier." They all just laughed at him Lily took the bottle and handed it directly to Remus, knowing quite well that James had. "When? Were?" Sirius asked.

"Which time?" Lily replied cheekily, the whole group laughed, and James lent down and kissed her on the lips.

"Come on we're in the middle of a game," Sirius complained at the couple. Therefore, they broke apart but Lily moved so that she was sitting with James's legs either side of her and she was leaning against his strong muscular chest.

"I have never, had sex in the snow," Remus took a swig and passed it to Sirius who passed it to Lily Who passed it to Peter who took a swig, then passed it to Sirius.

"Man, you did it in the snow?" Sirius smiled, "good on ya man, I was trying since third year to get her in the sack!" Lily just shook her head, "Ok, I have never been kissed by a teacher," he took a swig and handed it to Lily who handed it on to James with out drinking.

"Lil?" she giggled.

"Ok it's not that bad, it was on the cheek and it was my aunty she's a muggle primary school teacher," they all laughed and the others took a swig before handing it back to Lily.

* * *

This went on for another hour and it was Lily's turn again, they were all well and truly plastered by now and were on there fourth bottle of fire whiskey, she giggled at her thought, "I have neber, had sex in one of the dorms," she went to take another swig but missed her mouth, "Oops," giggled again when the cold liquid hit her and James's skin, she then took a swig managing to get most of it in her mouth this time and handed the bottle to James, who took a swig, he went to hand it to Peter but he was passed out on the floor, so he handed it to Remus, he took a swig and handed it on Sirius on the other hand just gave the bottle to Lily, she giggled and handed it to James.

"I can't remember what I havn't done," he aid with a chuckle, Lily giggled along with him, "I think we should go to bed, now coz the room is spinning," he stood up pulling Lily with him.

"I don't wanna go to my room those girls are meeeeeeeean to me, they said I wasn't good enough for you," she dropped her head and started to cry.

"Ok, you can come with me, coz you are plenty good enough for me to good for me!" she smiled and jumped up onto him wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, he automatically wrapped his arms around her to hold her were she was, and he started up the stairs, she started to kiss his neck, he quietly opened the door to his dorm and they slipped inside he put her down on his bead and she rolled over to the side and fell off, "Woops," she giggled.

"Shhhh," James instructed as he helped her back up into the bed and he pulled her close, but Lily didn't seem to want to go to sleep she started kissing his neck again she started to pull his shirt up words, "no Lily we can't there are people," he said quietly. She took the hint and just snuggled deeper into his embrace.

* * *

The next morning they were shaken awake by Peter, "Guys, Dumbledore is on his ay up the stairs right now," Lily freaked she quickly jumped of the bed and hid under it. She held her breath when she herd him walk in. "Ah, Mr. Potter I see you're up, I was wondering if I could talk to you and Miss. Evans, alone." He looked at the rest of the boys in the room they all quickly left the last of them shutting the door on the way out. "Miss. Evans if you wouldn't mind coming out," she climbed out from under the bed. "Now, we have these rules for a reason, do you know what the parents would say if they found out about a girl in the boys dorm?" they looked down at there feet shaking there heads.

"Nothing happened sir I swear I wasn't feeling well and I didn't want to go back to my dorm coz the girls in there are really loud, I had a super head ache, and the fourth year girl in the bed next to mine snores like a walrus. And James informed me that the guys in his dorm don't snore so I figured I'd crash here to actually get some sleep and of coarse I would feel bad about kicking James out of his bed so I offered to sleep on the floor but he wouldn't let me, said he would but I wouldn't let him so we decided that we are grown people and we can share a bed without getting all nervous. But nothing happened I swear." Dumbledore chuckled.

"I know nothing happened, this time but there will be other times that you feel the erg to do things together and I want you to be sure you are ready to do such things and that you do said things safely, I will let it go this time but don't let it happen again." He got up to leave, "And if I see another bottle of fire whiskey or smell it on you again you will be in detention for a month ok," he left the room, Lily was glad that he left the room because her head was pounding, she was glad that it was Saturday. Without a word, James pulled out a bottle of potion from his trunk.

"It's a hangover cure," she smiled at him and took a swig. She could feel the headache leave along with the queasiness.

"Thank you so much I'm gonna go get dressed met you in the common room to go down to breakfast, and forget that we ever had a disturbing safe sex talk with Dumbledore," James nodded he kissed her on the lips before she left, "Fifteen minutes,"

"Yer."


End file.
